Remembering A Secret Revenge
by Lostand1TreeHillfan
Summary: He could feel the warm blood make it’s way down his face and drip onto the asphalt. The last thing he sees is Peyton’s face, as the darkness covers him. LP On Hiatus I don't know how long...at least until I write the next chapter. lol.
1. The Beginning

Takes place in season 3 after the episode, "First Day on a Brand New Planet". Lucas and Brooke are not together, they would rather be friends. Lucas figured that out after the long summer with Peyton, and realized he still has feelings for her, and she for him. The only problem is, they are to stubborn to admit it to each other. They don't want to screw up their friendship they have.

Dan still thinks that Lucas tried to him in the deal ship fire. He didn't believe Lucas and Peyton when they said Lucas saved him. Therefore, he is looking for revenge.

L_ Sadly I do not own anything. _L

**Someday**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Lucas just pulled up in front of the movie theaters in mid- argument with Peyton about what movie they are going see.

"Peyton come on, we got to see the movie you wanted to see last week. Plus you were the one that dragged me out here to come with you, therefore, I have a right to pick!" Lucas said, getting frustrated.

"Ok that's so not fair! You also wanted to see Superman Returns, and it was just so you could see Kate Bosworth. See unlike you, I had a perfectly good reason why I wanted to see it!" Teased Peyton.

"Oh, sure. What's your reason, so you could see Superman in tights?!" Peyton was silent and tried to hide her smile spreading across her face. "Oh my god, you have a crush on Superman!" Lucas said as he burst into laughter.

"Shut up dude! Every girl has a crush on Superman, and you sir have a crush on Kate Bosworth."

Lucas stopped laughing and thought for a second and said, "Ok, this conversation is getting us nowhere. And guys do not have crushes, just so you know….." Peyton starred at him for a moment so he said, "Fine you can choose the stupid movie, I don't care, as long as it's not a chick flick. Deal?"

"Deal. We get to see Pirates of the Caribbean, and you get to buy the food, and I will buy the tickets. Deal?"

"Fine with me Blondie." Lucas said smiling as they got out of the truck.

Peyton caught up with Lucas and asked, "Have you ran into Dan lately?"

Lucas looked at her and said, "No not sense that night in the gym. Why?"

"No reason just wondering. So your okay right?" Peyton said with concern in her voice.

"Yeah I am fine, I just don't know what I am going to do about Dan. He looked like a different man that night. I never saw so much hatred. I wonder what he will do when he finds the truth about the fire."

"I know that look he gave you even scared me. You don't think he will do anything stupid do you?"

"No, he's not that kind of man." Lucas said trying to convince him and Peyton all at once. "You don't have to worry about me."

Peyton smiled up at him starring deeply into his amazing blue eyes, "I am your friend, it's my job to worry." She hated using that word, _Friend. _But that's all they could be. Friends. She wanted so bad to tell him how much he truly meant to her, but if she did, she was worried she would end up screwing up their friendship.

Lucas broke the gaze, "Well, we better get inside before the movie starts without us." Lucas smiled back down to Peyton and held the door to the movie theater open for her.

_God, that famous Lucas Scott smirk, he always gives me. The way he looks at me sometimes, just about melts my heart._ She smiled back at him and nodded.

Once they were inside waiting in line, Lucas realized that he didn't have his wallet with him. "Shoot, um… I think I forgot my wallet in the car. I am going to go get it and meet you back by the snack bar. Okay?"

Peyton smiled and nodded as he walked out the door.

Lucas thought about what Peyton had said while he walked out to his car. '_I am your friend, it's my job to worry.' I hate that word. Friend. I would always be a friend to her. _He wished with all his heart that they could be more. He wanted to tell her how much he cared about her. How much he truly loved her. But he couldn't. He knows it would just screw up their friendship. Or so he thought.

Lucas found his wallet and began walking across the street. He turned around at the sound of screeching tires against the asphalt. Just as he turned, he felt his body collide with a large car. He could feel his body roll over the top of the car, and crash back on the ground. The crunching of his bones, and the sound of his body hitting the windshield ringing in his ears.

He rolled over onto his back, groaning in pain. His head hurt, his legs hurt, heck everything was in excruciating pain. He could feel the warm blood make it's way down his face and drip onto the asphalt.

All he could hear was the faint yell of his name, as he whispers "Peyton". The last thing he sees is Peyton's face, as the darkness covers him.


	2. Tears Like Rain

**AN: **Ok, this is my first fic. Don't hate me if it is bad. I am not that good of a writer. I welcome all reviews, even if they are mean, you won't crush my dreams. I will clear the whole Dan conversation in the gym thing later, its not the same conversation in the episode. He will be showing up within the next couple of chapters. That will come up later. Well…here's chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Tears Like Rain

Peyton sat on a cold steel chair in the waiting room, for what felt like hours was only a few minutes. She was soaked from the rain that started about an hour ago. Her clothes hung tight to her body, and was shivering. She had just got off the phone with Brooke, and told her what had happened. She tired to reach Karen, but couldn't reach her. Even if she did reach her, she wasn't sure what she should say. She called Nathan and told him to call Haley and meet her at the hospital, and hung up right before the tears came running out of her eyes. Peyton knew that Nathan and Lucas weren't in the brother mojo right now, but he deserved to know.

She could feel the tears make their way down the side of her face, but quickly wiped them away. She had cried enough in the past hour. The next thing she knew, she was being brought into someone's arms. Those arms where those of her best friend, Brooke Davis.

At that moment she could no longer hide the tears that came flowing out of her eyes. She could feel the warm tears on her shoulder and knew Brooke was crying too. They sat in each others arms for about ten minutes, and they both jumped at the sound of the two big metal doors being pushed open revealing a shell shocked Haley, and right behind her was a remorseful Nathan.

They both walked over to the broken girls, and wrapped them both in a hug, as they fell into a comfortable silence.

Nathan was the first one to speak. "Peyton what happened?"

Peyton had to finish wiping off her tears before answering, and both Haley and Brooke squeezed her hands, while their eyes pleaded her to tell her the whole story. So she began to tell her side of what happened.

_Flashback_

_Peyton bought both hers, and Lucas' tickets, and began heading to the snack bar to meet Lucas. The sound of squealing tires made her turn around and look out a nearby window. Her heart leaped up her throat as she saw Lucas turn around, and get hit forward into the windshield of the car, flip over the top, and land face down on the cold asphalt, as the car sped away into the night._

_She could feel her heart skip a few beats as he lay their motionless. She screamed his name at the top of her lungs, as she made it out the door, she saw him flip over onto his back. As she ran over to his side, she could finally see the extent of the damaged the impact caused. You could clearly see the dark river of blood that flowed from his head to the asphalt. His face had cuts on it, and his chest was covered with blood. Just so much blood. The only reason you could see the cuts was because it had started to rain, and it washed the blood away. She saw the huge gash on his forehead with a large piece of glass stuck in the middle._

_She covered her mouth with her hands as she knelt down on her knees. "Oh my god Lucas!" she cried. She took his hand in hers and pleaded with him, "Please Lucas, please wake up. Come on please!" She let the tears fall as he lay there motionless. _

_A woman came up from behind Peyton and knelt down so she was at eye level. "The ambulance is on the way, just try not to move him." Peyton nodded and looked back down at Lucas, and could see he was having problems breathing. But at least he was breathing she thought._

_About four minutes later the ambulance arrived and the EMT's asked Peyton to get out of the way. Peyton was soaked from the constant rain falling from the black of sky. She watched on while black tears were streaming down her face from her mascara. Peyton watched the EMT's roll Lucas gently over onto the gurney. And hoisted him up into the ambulance._

"_Do you want to ride with him?" Shouted a paramedic over the rain._

_Peyton couldn't talk so she just nodded, and got into the ambulance, after they got Lucas in, Peyton was followed by two other paramedics who sat across form her, an hooked Lucas up to an IV. Peyton didn't know what to do, so she just grabbed Lucas hand. She just needed to feel his warmth right now, and let him know that she was with him. She still had tears escaping her eyes, as she watched the paramedics stop the bleeding. _

_When they arrived at the hospital, just as Peyton got out of the ambulance she heard that the faint beeping of Lucas's heartbeat was now a flat line, she turned around just in time to see the paramedics franticly try to stabilize him. Peyton was just about to run to his side, when a large pair of arms gripped her around the waist. She looked up and noticed it was a doctor. She struggled against him screaming Lucas name as loud as she could. Over and over, screaming his name. Tears were once again streaming from her eyes mixing with the rain, that was once a steady rainfall, now a heavy downpour. _

_She could feel her knees weaken as she was slowly brought down to the ground, the doctor still had her wrapped in his arms, trying to comfort the stranger that was screaming to the heavens. Peyton could see the paramedics and the doctors work franticly to stabilize him. They got Lucas out of the ambulance and quickly brought him into the hospital, doing CPR all the away into surgery. _

_The doctor helped Peyton to her feet and lead her inside. By this time they were both soaked from the downpour. Peyton was lead to the waiting room, and was told to wait here and he would go and find out anything he can. When he came back Peyton still had tears falling like the downpour outside. He handed her a tissue and a glass of water. Peyton thanked him and gratefully took the tissue._

"_I am sorry but they won't release any information about him yet. He is in surgery right now, but I will come tell you when I hear something….Do you want me to call anyone for you?" The doctor was trying his best to keep her calm._

_Peyton calmed down and said, "No thank you, I will do it. But thanks…Dr…"_

"_Dr. Hoffman." _

" _Dr. Hoffman, well thank you." Peyton tried her best to smile, but considering her circumstances, she just couldn't. The doctor smiled and walked away leaving Peyton alone. She decided she should call Karen and everyone. She wiped her tears away, and went to the nearest phone._

_End Flashback_

After Peyton finished the story, she looked at their faces and they all were shocked. They didn't know what to think or to say. After a moment of taking it all in, Brooke was the first to speak, "So is Lucas stable now, I mean you said he flat lined in the ambulance, so is he stable now?"

Peyton looked down to the floor, "I don't know, I haven't got any information. They won't tell me anything!" They could see the anger in her eyes as she said that last statement.

"Well that might be a good sign." They all gave Nathan a death look, so he decided to emphasize on what he meant. "I mean if he wasn't stable, wouldn't they have told you? And if they haven't came out here, that must mean he is still in surgery." The girls softened there death glare.

"What happened to the driver that hit him?" Haley asked.

Peyton looked confused, she didn't know who had hit them, she didn't care. All she cared about at the time was getting to Lucas. "I don't know, all I saw was Lucas get hit, and the car drive off. I am not sure what happened to the driver."

They didn't know what else to say, so they just sat in silence and waited for a doctor to come out and tell them what happens next. Haley tried to get a hold of Karen but she was nowhere to be found. They weren't sure if the power went out in Tree Hill or not. There was no way to tell because they were in the hospital.

About six hours later the surgeon came out of surgery with a sad hopeless look on his face. They still had yet to get in touch with Karen. Peyton, Brooke and Nathan saw the doctor coming. Nathan woke up Haley and they all stood straight up when the doctor asked for the family of Lucas Scott.

Nathan told the doctor he was his brother. "Is he ok?" He asked quickly. Brooke held Peyton in her arms, as Nathan held onto Haley. The doctor saw the looks of sadness and concern in their eyes, and sighed. _God, I hate this part of my job._ He thought.

He took a deep breath before starting. "I just want to let you know that we have done everything we could do. We stopped the bleeding in his stomach, stitched up his head where the glass penetrated his skin. And we repaired his right lung."

"So is he going to be ok?" Peyton asked with hope in her eyes.

"Well, we did have a few complications during surgery but we stabilized him. But…the impact caused a severe head injury. He has swelling in the brain."

"So what does that mean." Brooke asked.

"We have to keep an eye on the swelling to make sure it doesn't put to much pressure on his brain."

The doctor took a deep breath before continuing. _God I hate this part._ "The next 24 hours are very critical. If the swelling continues he may have to under go surgery to relieve the pressure on his brain. The surgery could do more harm for him in his present condition. But if the swelling decreases, even a little in the next 24 hours I say he has a 40 chance of pulling through. The only thing I can't guarantee at this time is if there will be any brain damage. The longer his brain is swollen, the chances are possible for brain damage. He will be monitored all night. We will keep you informed if anything changes. I wish I could give you better news, but he is in Gods hands now."

**Authors Note: **Just call me God. Lol. Ok well I know I am mean. I know you hate me for the stupid cliffhangers but, I like cliffhangers. Anyway please review! All the information about the brain swelling is true. I did my research. I may be able to update today, so stay tuned. If not today, I will UD tomorrow. Please leave me reviews, the more I get the more likely I will update today. Thanks Guys!


	3. More Than You Bargained For

!…..Nope, still don't own anything……!

_**Last Chapter**____"The next 24 hours are very critical. If the swelling continues he may have to under go surgery to relieve the pressure on his brain. The surgery could do more harm for him in his present condition. But if the swelling decreases, even a little in the next 24 hours I say he has a 40 chance of pulling through. The only thing I can't guarantee at this time is if there will be any brain damage. The longer his brain is swollen, the chances are possible for brain damage. He will be monitored all night. We will keep you informed if anything changes. I wish I could give you better news, but he is in Gods hands now."_

Chapter 3: More Than You Bargained For

All they could do was stand there dumbfounded about the information the doctor had just told them. Their thoughts all the same: _No, this is not happening,_ or _this is just one bad dream. Wake up! _ They were just waiting for the doctor to say something like 'just kidding' or 'gotcha'. He didn't say anything. He just stood there waiting for any questions they may have. No one could face the fact that their friend was dying. Dying in the other room.

"So you can't do _anything_!? You can't do anything while my brother lays in that room dying!? There has to be something you can do!" Nathan yelled so the whole hospital can hear, while Haley tries to comfort him. It doesn't work, so Nathan continues screaming at the doctor. "You can't just let him dye! Just do _something, anything _to help him! Please!" Nathan says, now tears steadily falling from his eyes.

"I am truly sorry, but there is nothing else we can do. If you all want to, you guys can go see him. Only for a few minutes though. Then you guys can come back tomorrow for visiting hours. He's in room 323 in ICU." The doctor said as he walked away.

Haley decided to call Karen again and leave a message on her cell phone. Once she got back, she found Peyton starring off into space ignoring Brooke and Nathan while they try to get her to get up, so they can go see him. Peyton finally looked up and nodded.

As they made there way to the ICU, they couldn't help but to think this will be the last time they may see their friend. Especially for Peyton. She had so much she needed to tell him. But what's the use if he is not awake to hear it?

They came across room 323. They all stopped right in front of the door, afraid of what was behind it. Nathan let go of Haley's hand and opened the door. They all walked in and closed the door right behind them.

They see Lucas laying in the hospital bed motionless. He was just so pale. He had a white bandage wrapped across his forehead, and you could see the blood trying to ooze it's way through the bandage. Cuts were all over his face. His wrist was also wrapped in a bandage. He had an oxygen mask on to keep him breathing. They all stood at the same spot not being able to move. They hear the soft beeping of his heartbeat through the monitors.

They all stood by the door stunned how bad his injuries were. Peyton was the first to move. She slowly made her way to Lucas's bed and grabbed onto his hand, while the rest followed. He looked so peaceful and content. They didn't know what to say. They just sat there in silence and starred at Lucas, praying he would wake up.

The silence was broken as soon as they saw a tear filled Karen come bursting through the door. Haley and Peyton immediately went over and pulled her into a hug. After they stood there for what felt like an eternity, Haley spoke.

"Did the doctors tell you--" Haley was cut off by Karen.

"Yeah they filled me in on Lucas. I just can't believe it's happening to him." Karen said as she sniffed, and went over to Lucas and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"I know another car accident." Haley added.

Karen looked down at his son and replied, "It was no accident." She looked at the confused expressions she got after she said and decided to continue. "I ran into a detective down the hallway, and he thinks it wasn't an accident. He wanted to talk to you Peyton and get a statement, but I said it was too soon. He said since the driver hit Lucas, and disappeared, he thinks it was an attempted murder. I asked him why he just didn't call it a hit and run. He said he would but there was no sign of brake marks on the asphalt. And witnesses say they saw the car speed up before he was hit." Karen said as she chocked on some of her words.

"Oh my god! Who would go after Lucas?" Brooke exclaimed.

"That's exactly what I said. So they want to question everyone he is close to that might know anything." Karen said.

Peyton sat their completely shocked. The worst part was she might have known who did it. _Dan._ She thought. _What if it was Dan. But Lucas said he wouldn't do that. He was a bad man, but not that bad. I shouldn't jump to conclusions. But what do I do? Do I just walk up to him and ask, 'hey how's your day. Good. Oh and by the way, did you kill your son?' Yah right. I will just have to wait and see how it goes._

"You know what guys, I think I am going to stay the night. You guys should probably go home. You have been here long enough." Karen said as she gazed down at Lucas. She noticed none of them were moving. "Go ahead, I will call right away if something happens. I promise."

"If it's alright with you Karen, I would like to stay the night. I don't think I will be able to sleep if I left him now." Peyton said sitting on a chair across from Karen and grabbing onto Lucas's hand.

"Yeah that's fine. Besides I could use some company." Karen paused before speaking to Brooke, Nathan and Haley. "You guys go home, and get some rest. You all look completely exhausted." The three nodded. They said there goodbyes and left, even though they really wanted to stay by their sides.

Karen and Peyton both sat in a comfortable silence, both thinking about Lucas.

"You love him don't you?" Karen asked with a smile on her face.

Peyton didn't know what brought that question up. She wanted to scream out _Yes! Yes! I am in love with your son! I am in LOVE with Lucas Scott!_ But she just couldn't. So she just sat there in complete awe. She didn't realize that her cheeks were red. But it didn't go unnoticed by Karen, who just smiled.

"It's ok. I can keep a secret." Karen knew for the longest time they liked each other, she just decided it was time to call her on it, just like she did to Lucas just days before. He too blushed.

"Ok. Am I that obvious?" Peyton decided to say. She didn't know why she said it. It just kind of slipped out.

"Only to everyone sweetie. But its ok."

Peyton turned beat red at that statement. She knew it was true. It was totally obvious to everyone. Everyone except Lucas. She just wished with all her heart that he would wake up. She just wanted to tell him she just needed to admit it. Just say it once.

"Ok. I am going to admit something that I have never said aloud. Karen, I am _so_ in love with your son. I just want him to wake up and tell him how I feel. I want him to tell me the same thing. That he loves me." Peyton now had tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Peyton he does love you. He's never admitted it, but the way he looks at you, or the way you look at each other. It's obvious. You have nothing to worry about. I am his mother, I know." Karen said smiling as she grabbed a hold of Peyton's hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"I just want him to wake up so I can tell him everything. And tell him that I will always be there for him. I love him so much, and I just want him to know." Peyton was now crying her eyes out. Karen came over to Peyton and gave her a reassuring hug. As they both had tears coming from their eyes.

"I know Peyton, I know." Karen smiled at Peyton and smiled at her son as they pulled away.

**AN: **Thanks people for all the great reviews. If I didn't have them, I probably would not be continuing this right now. So Thanks! I am debating whether or not to kill Lucas…By the way, everyone still does not know about Lucas and his HCM. This is going to be a happy chapter if you want to call it that. But I have to warn you, things are not what they may seem!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Spoiler for the next chapter: The title is Going Down Swinging make your own accusations. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!


	4. Goin' Down Swingin'

_Sadly, still don't own anything. _

Chapter 4: Goin' Down Swingin'

It has been four days since the conversation between Karen and Peyton. They were becoming so close. Considering neither one of them wanted to leave the hospital, and the doctor said that they could stay nights, they both spent a lot of time with one another.

Brooke, Nathan, and Haley came by the hospital every day after school, and in their free time. Peyton has yet to return to school. She does most of her school work at the hospital. Deb is currently running the café for Karen. Since neither have a reason to leave, they have been at the hospital since the night it happened.

--------

It's been four nights since Lucas was hit. The doctor says the swelling in Lucas's brain has gone down. Not that much, but it's going down. They said it was almost a miracle that he made it thought the first night. The doctor called Lucas a 'fighter'. The internal injuries are healing very well, along with the cuts on his face. He still has to have the bandage on his head, but he almost looks like the normal Lucas. The doctors can only continue to monitor Lucas. They said when he is ready, he might wake up.

Peyton has yet to talk to the detective. She's been avoiding it until the last possible second.

Peyton and Karen are sitting at Lucas's bedside laughing as Karen talks about Lucas when he was a kid.

"You….can't be serious!?" Peyton laughed trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah I am. He always wanted to be superman. He used to have this Superman cape, and called himself Super Luke. He would go around saving different appliances from the evil plug….That was until he got zapped…..Then he would go around saving his action figures from the evil vacuum machine." Karen and Peyton were now laughing so hard, they had tears coming from their eyes.

"The only bad thing about that phase, is he destroyed two vacuums, and I had to keep buying them. I think I have a couple pictures of him. Although he would probably kill me for showing you." Karen said while Peyton was trying to wipe the stray tears that had fallen when they were laughing.

"I am _so _going to start calling him Super Luke when he wakes up." Peyton said gazing down at Lucas. "He…he is going to wake up….right?" Peyton was trying to believe he would wake up, but it was just to hard. Especially seeing him laying there.

"Of course he will. We just have to keep our faith" Karen said trying to convince both of them. "The doctor said he was getting better. Plus, Lucas is a fighter. He made it through the first car accident, he will make it through this one….I know it." Truthfully, Karen had no clue if he was going to wake up, but the only thing she could do was pray he would.

--------

It was about 10 o'clock at night, Karen had drifted off to sleep about an hour before, and Peyton was at Lucas' side, holding his hand.

"Hey. I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm with you, you know that. I just care about you so much. You have to be ok. Do you hear me? I need you to be ok, for me, your mom, Nathan, Haley, and Brooke. I need you. If it's just as a friend, I will take it. But I need you in my life Lucas. I love you Lucas, I mean, I am so in love with you it hurts." Peyton wished he was awake to hear it, but knew it wasn't possible. It hurt her so much to see him hurting and in pain, and the thought that she couldn't do anything to make it go away, was killing her. "I won't leave you I promise." That was the only thing she could say. She couldn't do anything else.

Peyton grabbed onto Lucas' hand and laid forward so her chin was on the bed. She was looking for his eyes to open at any moment, but knew they wouldn't. She began to grow tired, so she figured she should get some sleep. She was just about to drift off to sleep herself when she saw Lucas' eyes shoot open, and struggled to breath.

She had just enough time to sit up suddenly and whisper his name. Her eyes wide in shock as his eyes gently close. The next thing she knows, his once steady heartbeat on the monitor was now a flat line. His breathing had stopped completely. The alarms were going off, and doctors were rushing in.

Peyton didn't have time to think. The nurses took Karen and Peyton out into the hallway, so the doctors could stabilize him. Peyton could see them work frantically as they try to breath life back into him. The nurses brought them out into the waiting room, while they see what was happening.

Peyton and Karen could no longer hold it together. They both held each other for dear life as they cried. They didn't know what was happening. One minute he was getting better, the next he is was dying. They sat there and cried until they couldn't any more. Peyton then got up and called Nathan, Brooke, and Haley. They were all there in like 15 minutes. They came through the door, and immediately tried to calm the two broken women.

The five spent two hours like that. The doctors have yet to come into the room and tell them what happened. All Peyton could see was Lucas struggling for breath keep playing her mind. For that one split second she saw his eyes, she thought everything was finally going to be ok. But, she was so wrong. If anything, it was going to get worse.

The doctor finally came out. He clearly didn't look happy. "Family of Lucas Scott?" At that moment, everyone stood at once begging him for answers. "Ok this may be a lot to take in, but he is not responding to any medication. We are trying to slow down his heart rate, but nothing is working. He has just suffered three consecutive heart attacks brought on by his HCM. He is now on a respirator. The respirator is breathing for him. If we take him off, we are afraid he will stop breathing." The doctor took a deep breath. "If he has just one more heart attack, we are going to have to take him off the respirator. I am sorry, but there is nothing else we can do."

Everyone had confused looks on their faces. _Lucas had HCM?_

"Did, you say his HCM caused the heart attacks?" Karen asked through tears. The doctor nodded. "But he doesn't have HCM."

"He took the test a couple months ago. We have it on the hospital record that he hasn't bought any of his medication in over a month. Apparently one of the medications increased his heart rate. If you want you can go see him. He will have a nurse present through the next 24 hours to monitor his heart rate. He's still in the same room." The doctor said as he walked away.

Everyone was to stunned. Nobody knew about Lucas' heart problem. "Why would Lucas keep something like this to himself?" Karen asked. No one knew. But they would of expected it. Lucas always made sure nobody worried about him. He always hid his problems from everyone trying to protect them.

They all got up and started heading to Lucas' room. As they made their way down the hallway, they hear the fait flat line of a patients heart beat. They all know who it was, as they see Doctors and nurses rush straight into Lucas's room.

Peyton and Karen stop dead in their tracks. There was nothing they could do, so they screamed. They knew it was stupid but it was the only thing they could think of. Peyton screamed as tears came streaming down her face and fell to her knees not bothering who saw. She just wanted things to go back to normal, back to the way it used to be, back with Lucas.

**AN: **Ok the ending was a little more cheesy that I had hoped. I know you hate me for tearing you guys down. You will finally get an answer if Lucas really dies, or he will wake up. So stay tuned.

**Spoiler for the next chapter: the title is ****Dying to Live **Doesn't tell you much does it...

**-----I have another story in Progress, it is posted on my story page, there is a brief description about it. Its called ****A Haunting Love****. Another Lucas/Peyton story. Send me a message if you think I should write it or not.**


	5. Flashbacks From Reality

**OMG!! An update!! You must be dreaming…I hate to disappoint you, but you aren't. I have spent the last 6 months writing little pieces and parts of this chapter, and its finally done. I tried to make it a little longer then the others. I'm honestly not to proud of this though….oh well, at least its an update! **

- Still don't own anything…… I wish I did though…..

_Prevously on "Remembering a Secret Revenge"..._

"_Ok this may be a lot to take in, but he is not responding to any medication. We are trying to slow down his heart rate, but nothing is working. He has just suffered three consecutive heart attacks brought on by his HCM. He is now on a respirator. The respirator is breathing for him. If we take him off, we are afraid he will discontinue breathing." The doctor took a deep breath. "If he has just one more heart attack, we are going to have to take him off the respirator. I am sorry, but there is nothing else we can do."_

_Everyone was to stunned. Nobody knew about Lucas' heart problem. "Why would Lucas keep something like this to himself?" Karen asked. No one knew. But they would of expected it. Lucas always made sure nobody worried about him. He always hid his problems from everyone trying to protect them. _

_They all got up and started heading to Lucas' room. As they made their way down the hallway, they hear the fait flat line of a patients heart beat. They all know who it was, as they see Doctors and nurses rush straight into Lucas's room. _

**Chapter 5: Flashbacks From Reality**

_**Flash to the Future: 2 days………**_

_**She grazes her fingers across the top of the clouded stone, as she has done many times. Moving to the front, she slowly sits down, starring at the letters that have been carved. She never thought she would see that name on a tombstone, not even in her wildest nightmares. No matter how many times she looked at the dank-grey tablet, it still seems so serial. **_

_**She remembers the funeral just like it was this morning. She remembers the first day at the hospital; and most of all, she remembers the pain, and the guilt she felt when the accident happened.**_

**--Back to where chapter 4 left off…--**

Peyton feels herself being brought up off of the ground by two strong arms. She doesn't know what to do, so she barriers her face into his shoulder, and lets her tears fall. Nathan helps Peyton make her way to a nearby chair. He takes the broken girl in his arms, while she cries on his shoulder. Nathan tries to calm her down by whispering, "he'll be okay, he has to be okay." Peyton's nods her head in agreement, but in all reality, she doesn't think it will.

After she began to calm down, she slowly made her way to the other side of Brooke, sat down next to her, and laid her head on her shoulder. She forbids herself to cry anymore, so she closes her eyes to keep her tears inside. She tries to forget about what is happening, even if it was just for a second. She thought about the last time she was truly happy; and that was when she was with Lucas. She smiled as she remembered that day at the river court. She would give up anything if she was that happy again. All she needed was Lucas, and she would be truly happy. While thinking of all the best moments in the past summer she spent with Lucas, she eventually succumbed into a deep sleep.

_Flashback (Peyton's point of view)_

_By the time I decide to get up, it's about 9:30. I'm supposed to meet Lucas at the river court by ten, so we can go out to breakfast. I am already running late, so I grab a pair of sweatpants and my keys. As I step outside, I knew this would be a good day. The air smells fresh, like it was after a rainstorm, and there isn't a cloud in the sky._

_When I get to the river court, I see a figure laying on the bench facing out into the river. I know who it is, as a smile tugs at my lips. I don't mean to, but every time I see him, he brings a smile to my face. As I get out of the car and accidentally slam my door, I make my way over to Lucas. _

_He still hasn't moved and I thought, he would've heard my door slam. I call out his name a number of times, and now I am starting to get worried. I quickly make my way over to where he is sitting, and I notice his breathing is really shallow. He has his headphones on, and that explains why he didn't hear me. _

_I sit on the bench, and bow my head down to his face trying to listen to his breathing. I am so close to his lips, and my heart starts to beat faster. I let out a breath, and the moment I do, Lucas' eyes shoot open, and he sits straight up gasping as he sits up. I on the other hand; the moment he opened his eyes, I sat back up so fast, and fell backwards onto the grass, I landed on my ankle wrong._

"_You jackass! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?" I screamed. He really did almost scare me to death._

"_Give you a heart attack!? I wake up and I see your face is like two inches above mine!" Lucas argued back._

"_I didn't know you couldn't hear me!" I was still on the ground, and now I was rubbing my ankle. _

_I heard him take a deep ridged breath, and hop off the bench. I look up at him, expecting him to be angry; but I only see him looking concerned. He bends down by my side and inspects my ankle. He asks in a soft voice, "Are you okay?" He looks at me._

"_I'm fine" I say, kind of angry. _

_He sakes his head at my stubbornness, and takes my ankle in his hands inspecting it. His hands are so gentle, they make my heart flutter whenever he touches me. He moves my ankle, and I wince. He notices this, and instead of getting up, he puts one hand behind my back, and the other under my knees; he lifts me up into his arms and back onto the bench. I thought my heart was going to explode when he lifted me up like that. I could smell his cologne; it was musky and it definitely fit him. He set me down way to soon. _

_He takes a seat next to me, and I see him run his hands through his hair. He looks into my eyes, and calmly says, "I'm sorry I scared you, Peyt." _

_I could tell he was really sorry, but it wasn't just his fault. "No, don't worry about it. It wasn't entirely your fault anyway. I'm sorry I scared you to, but I saw you lying on the bench, and I thought something was wrong, then when I got there you looked like you were having problems breathing, so I figured…" He gently put his hand on my knee which immediately stopped my rambling. I take my eyes off the ground and look up to Lucas._

_He smirks at me, looks into my eyes, and says, "You don't need to worry about my Peyton."_

_I can't think because he still has his hand on my knee, and he is looking into my eyes. "Somebody's got to." I don't know why I said that, but he shakes his head in agreement, and looks at the ground. He gets up, and once again picks me up bridal style. "What are you doing?" Stupid question…_

"_I'm gonna take you home." I was going to protest that I would be okay, but he knew I was going to say something like that, he quickly replied, "I know you can drive home, but I'm not taking any chances on you hurting yourself even more, so I'm driving you home." _

_When we reach my comet convertible, he effortlessly lifted me over the door, and gently set me down into the passenger seat. As he made his way over to the other side I asked, "Well, what about your car? Are you just going to leave it here?"_

_He glanced over his shoulder, shrugged, and got into the car. "I guess. I'll come back and pick it up on my way home." _

_-End Flashback-_

Peyton wakes up when she feels like she is being shaken. As she looks around at her surroundings, she is hoping that the hours before didn't happen. "Peyton, the doctor's coming." Nope, they did happen.

"Scott family?" They all get up and walk over and questions start flying out of everyones mouths. The doctor holds up his hand to get their attention. "Lucas is okay now. He is stable, and all his vitals look good. About twenty minutes ago, he woke up for a bit, but he's sleeping now. He was in to much pain so we put him to sleep. He didn't say anything, but he should be awake by tomorrow." The doctor smiled at he family. That was the best news he could have given them. "I'm sorry but only you Karen is allowed to stay with him tonight, the rest of you can visit him tomorrow."

"Thank you so much doctor." Karen smiled as he walked away. She looked back at the teens, "You guys go home and get some sleep, I'll call if anything changes." They all shake their head and start to leave, everyone except Peyton. She stands there in front of Karen, almost afraid to leave. She takes her in her arms, "Peyton he's okay now. Like the doctor said, he'll wake up soon. Go home and get some rest. He'll be here in the morning." Karen smiles at her.

"But-"

"I promise I'll call you if anything happens. Visiting hours are at 8 o'clock." Peyton nods and meets up with Brooke to take her home.

* * *

The next morning, Peyton was the first one there at exactly 8 o'clock. When she got to his room, Karen was in there at the end of the bed, talking to someone. As soon as Karen heard her, she turned back and smiled at Peyton and moved toward the right side of the bed. Her eyes slowly met his ocean blue eyes. She quickly walked towards the bed and hugged him as tight as she could without hurting him. She was so happy she couldn't feel the tears streaming down her face.

When she let go, she saw confusion on his face. He looked between her and his mom. "Who, who are you?" She heard Karen take a sharp breath.

Peyton didn't know what was happening, it was all happening to fast. She heard Karen speak, "What do you mean Lucas, this is Peyton."

Lucas looked at her questioningly. "Sawyer?" Karen shook her head yes. He turned back to Peyton, "You're Nathans girlfriend right? What are you doing here?" Peyton didn't know what to say. _He…He doesn't remember me? Oh my god._

Before Karen could speak, Peyton beat her to it. "I…I was just seeing how you were. I heard from school you were in the hospital, and I just wanted to know if you were okay." Peyton tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall, but doing a bad job at it. "I…..I have to go..see you later." She quickly ran out of the room and out of the hospital.

She doesn't know what to do. She needs to go somewhere to think this out. She knows just the place, as she sprints to her car, and quickly makes her way to her destination.

* * *

She grazes her fingers across the top of the clouded stone, as she has done many times. Moving to the front, she slowly sits down, starring at the letters that have been carved. She never thought she would see that name on a tombstone, not even in her wildest nightmares. No matter how many times she looked at the dank-grey tablet, it still seems so serial.

ANNA RABECCA SAWYER

BELOVED DAUGHTER WIFE AND MOTHER

She remembers the funeral just like it was this morning. She remembers the first day at the hospital; and most of all, she remembers the pain, and the guilt she felt when the accident happened. After all, her mom was supposed to pick her up after school. She was running late, and she ran one red light. That one red light effected many lives. When they told her mom had died, she never felt so lost and alone.

Her dad was never home, and when he was, she still felt alone. Maybe she wasn't physically alone, but emotionally she was. He didn't understand her like her mom did. No one really could fully understood her. Eventually, she forgot what is was like to live and love.

That all changed when she met Lucas, somehow, she never felt more found. The moment she almost ran him over with her car, she had a feeling he was someone different. The way he looked into her eyes, she could feel him reading her, and tearing down her the walls that she took nearly 8 years to build. The building stones of not letting anyone new in, because eventually they would always leave.

She didn't like the way he could see the real Peyton Sawyer, so she motioned him to get out of the way; quickly putting up her walls again. She thought that was the last time she would see him, but fate had other plans.

About two days after she almost ran him over, they met again. Her car broke down, and he was the mechanic that came to help. She remembers the first thing he said to her, _'That's me inside your head.' _As she looks back at that day, she now knows how right that statement was. He would and always be on her mind.

That day, he shared with her his most personal thoughts; mostly about his father, and about how he and his brother used to play junior league basketball together. He told her he quit because he didn't want his mom to see Dan. At that moment she realized this boy was someone different. He cared about others more than himself; the exact opposite of Nathan. She asked, _'So, why'd you just tell me all that? I mean, we don't even know each other.'_ He simply replied, _'Maybe that's the point.' _

He gave her a ride back to town, when her _boyfriend_ was to busy to pick her up. Lucas towed her car and fixed it within two days; as cheesy as it sounds, when he fixed her car, he fixed her heart. After they became friends, he helped her fix much more than her heart.

He showed her the way back to happiness; he showed her how to live; and most of all, he showed her how to love.

She also remembers that day like it was yesterday. The only problem was that Lucas would probably never remember. He wouldn't remember the first day they met, the first kiss they shared, and the feelings they had felt when they were together. Just thinking about it made her tear up.

Peyton knew she has to face the facts that they may never have a chance to be together; or worse, she may have lost him forever. The only thing she could do was start over with him. No matter how much it hurt her, she had to do this for her, and most importantly for him.

**A/N: I have no clue why I added that little flashback. I probably could have added a little more, but there will be more fluffy Leyton flashbacks to come. Like I said, this chapter was **_**not **_**one of my favorites, but oh well. I will probably end up fixing it soon, but I just wanted to post this now. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**** You have no idea how much they mean to me. You guys are amazing if you keep reading this. I'm getting a laptop on Tuesday, so hopefully that will speed up the ud's. I will be updating my other story soon…I hope. **

**I already have another story in progress. It's basically about Lucas being a single father of two kids. I promise it is VERY drama filled. You have no idea what I have in store for this story. I think it will be my best one. No title yet, but chapter one is almost done. ****PLEASE POST REVIEWS!!**** They might help me post faster….I hope. Lol. **


End file.
